Pharaoh my pharaoh
by BisSenshi
Summary: Yami is the pharaoh, and he's just received the most wonderful gift ever sweet little yugi. this is a pwp about their first night together. yami x yugi FIC SUSPENDED. Already uploaded at


Pre-Introduction: I've found this beautiful fic on the net and wanted to share it with you. Unhopefully I don't remember the autor's name. A little warning, this fiction follows the cliche of the fics in which Yugi is a badly treated slave and the all-mighty falls in love with him.

Another details for more convience I've part the fic in chapters. This fic was originally a (rather) big one-shot!

Enjoy!

Autor's introduction to the fic

woot woot! this here's my first yami x yugi lemon, written for and inspired by all the readers of "the bet" who want a yami/yugi lemon! well, here 'tis! this is, however, only the second lemon i've ever written- the 1st was written for Yami-kun's "Demon Tears" on beams proudly

yam: you actualy wrote a lemon? you

yup! . doesn't happen too often, i know, but i'm learning!

WARNINGS: yaoi; boi x boi. lemon. full, outright sex.

DISCLAIMER: stands for entire fic. yugioh and all associated characters don't belong to me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

PHARAOH MY PHARAOH

**Chapter 1** An unespected gift

The inner sanctum of the palace was lit with dim fires of burning embers in metal bowls which stood on finely carved, sandstone pillars. The dark, flickering shadows cast by the light played with the intricate paintings on the high columns which supported the immense ceiling. The palace servants and slaves knelt in a submissive position amongst the dim, flickering light, all facing towards the center of the room, towards the raised dais, at whose feet stood the pharaoh's council, and at the very top of the dais was a throne, upon which sat the pharaoh himself!

Pharaoh Yami yawned, not bothering to hide his boredom. Several council members, including the moody and uptight High Priest Seto, sent him stern looks, but the young ruler ignored them. This was one of the most boring days of the year; this was the day on which neighboring kingdoms sent gifts to the pharaoh, in return for another year of trade with Egypt.

Yami drummed his fingers and snorted, the heavy golden earrings swaying in his ears. His crimson eyes, dull with boredom, raked over his subjects, to the long walk way that led to the throne. Soon, any moment now, the waves and waves of presents would start pouring in, sent by kingdoms eager to get a slice of Egypt's wealth.

Just as Yami's eyes started to droop, the first of the goods poured in. Palace scribes readied their reeds, writing furiously what was given, and how much of it, and who it was sent by. The pharaoh pretended to listen at the procession wore on, not really caring about the exotic wild animals from the south, or the spices from the north, across the sea, nor the pretty slave girls sent to enhance his collection of royal concubines and dancers.

But then, towards the last, just when he was contemplating sending himself to the Shadow Realm just to escape this tedious task, the last present was brought in. Four slave girls, scantily dressed in linen and silver, wearing chains, bore a light, wooden liter. Upon a lavish cushion knelt a small figure, swathed in white, gauzy linen from head to toe. The head was bent in a submissive position, so Yami couldn't even get a glimpse of his eyes.

The pharaoh was curious. All of the new slaves so far had been wearing more jewelry than clothes, showing off the fine lines of their bodies, but this one was fully hidden. All Yami could tell about the figure was that it was very small, but that was all.

The four girls stopped at the feet of the dais, where all of the gift bearers had stopped to present their present to the pharaoh. The girls lowered their heads, bowing respectfully while still carrying the liter, and the figure on top never moved. Another slave girl, who had been walking in front of the liter, spoke. "Oh great pharaoh, we bear a gift that comes to you from a small kingdom in the north. This child here is of such great beauty and light that it is only for the royal eyes of the great pharaoh."

Yami snorted at the girl, not believing her for a second. He was intrigued, to be sure, but he was doubtful. If this was a joke, and the creature under the cloth was hideous, then the heads of all five girls would be send back to their kingdom, minus the rest of their bodies. He wanted to at least get a look at the creature's eyes. "You, look at me." He commanded, but the small child didn't raise its head.

He turned and glared at the lead girl. "What is the child's name?"

The girl's gaze was respectfully on the floor. She gulped before answering in a wavering voice. "I can not tell you, great pharaoh. He will tell you his name when you gaze upon his unveiled body. His name is a golden bell, hung in my heart. It would break my body to pieces to call him once by his name."

Yami sneered and motioned to a guard. "Honda, have them take that...boy...to my private bed chambers, then take the girls to a private room and position a guard at each exit. If I am not pleased with my present, and find this is an insult to me, to Egypt, then their heads will roll."

Honda crossed his right fist over his heart and bowed. "Your wish is my command, great pharaoh." He turned and motioned for the girls to follow him. Just as the four bearing the liter were starting to turn, the clothed head swiveled around, a soft gasp issuing from the boy's cloth covered mouth, and yami stared into horrified, wide and innocent violet eyes.

Yami's own eyes widened, and he sat frozen for a few minutes as those eyes...those bewitching eyes lingered in his memory before he uncurled his lean, gold bedecked body from the throne.

End Of Chapter 1


End file.
